


a place to rest

by georgiehensley



Category: Baywatch (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Language, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: “do you really still not have a place of your own?”“not since my girlfriend kicked me out and i went broke after losing all my sponsorships."or, the one where mitch gives matt a new place to spend the night.





	a place to rest

**Author's Note:**

> these two deserve so much better fic than i can give them. hope a cute movie followup is enough for now.
> 
> (why is this the first on here for these two? they need, like, all the fic.)

“do you really still not have a place of your own?” mitch asks as matt once again settles into the cheap cot he laid out for him in his storage room.

“not since my girlfriend kicked me out and i went broke after losing all my sponsorships,” matt says simply, turning over onto his side so his back faces the other man. “goodnight.” mitch sighs.

“alright, no, that’s it,” he says, to which matt turns and glances over at him, eyebrows raised in surprise and confusion. “come with me.”

“oh,  _ now _ you have a guest room?” matt asks as he stands from the cot, gathering his things together and tossing his backpack over his shoulder. “so you were just fucking with me this entire time?”

“do you ever shut up?” mitch asks, to which matt frowns. they finally reach a door at the end of the hallway, which mitch opens to reveal: the master suite. matt’s eyebrows raise again in surprise.

“is this for me?” he asks. 

“well,” mitch says, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. “not exactly.” 

which is how the two end up sharing the large bed, mitch constantly trying to cuddle up to the ex-olympian just to spite him.

“this bed is not big enough for two of us, man,” matt complains, to which mitch snorts.

“it is if we move in close.”

“you’re like a giant fucking furnace and it’s humid as hell outside, get out of here,” matt says, giving mitch a strong shove. the older man only laughs at that, before turning over onto his side.

“goodnight, princess.”

“goodnight, mit--will you learn my name already? jeez.”

mitch laughs again, and matt reluctantly finds his heart warmed by the sound.


End file.
